


Darkness Beckons

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal, M/M, Will's dreaming again - or is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is in the darkness, and Hannibal <i>is<i>  the darkness.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Beckons

He was tired. So tired.

If only he could sleep tonight, Will told himself, closing his eyes as he turned over in bed, the pillow cool beneath his cheek. For once, he was sure that he could; darkness was beckoning to him, as though it was a seductive siren call luring him onwards.

Hannibal had told him that his insomnia was caused by him not being able to let go of everything that he saw every day; it all built up inside his mind, and he had no way to let it out. Sleep should be a release, but his mind ran in circles, never letting sleep come to him.

Tonight would change that. Will was sure of it. The darkness pulled him towards it ever more strongly, urging him along, calling to him.

He was in danger of being swallowed up by that darkness.

That thought made his eyes snap open; his muscles tightened, and he could feel himself starting to pull back from the restful sleep that should be awaiting him. He didn't want to disappear into that darkness and not be able to find his way back out again.

No, that wouldn't happen, he told himself firmly. There was something about that darkness that he recognized, something familiar, something soothing. He couldn't make it out just yet; it was a figure that beckoned to him, just on the edges of his sleep-blurred vision.

The image wasn't clear. He didn't know who was beckoning to him. Whoever it was didn't speak, only held out a hand, motioning to him to enter that darkness.

He should know who it was. They looked so familiar, so safe. He could almost make out the features; if he squinted hard enough, he was sure they'd come into focus.

Yes, that was it. The face was beginning to become clearer, distinguishable ....

The realization of who that person waiting for him inside the darkness was made him gasp. He should have known, of course. He'd always gotten that feeling when he was with them, had always known that there was some dark side that drew him inexorably forward.

There, just ahead of him, in the darkness, stood Hannibal. The older man held out his hand, a slight smile on his lips, a look in his eyes that said "come hither." He was waiting to lead Will into that darkness -- and Will suddenly didn't care if he couldn't find his way out of it.

Hannibal was in the darkness. Hannibal _was_ the darkness. And Will couldn't resist him. The darkness beckoned, and he couldn't turn away from that siren call.

He held out his hand, and let the darkness swallow him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in the LJ 1drabble community. These two muses refuse to let me rest ....


End file.
